hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Rafael (2018)
Meteorological history Hurricane Rafael started out as a UK-sized tropical wave near Cape Verde on November 1. Wind shear made intensification very slow. On November 6, Hurricane Rafael hit the Caribbean as an Iran-sized Category 3 hurricane. The hurricane experienced low wind shear, which allowed it to intensity into Categories 4, 5 and supersonic once it hit Bermuda. After Hurricane Rafael hit Bermuda, it slowly weakened. When it looped around the Caribbean a second time (abnormal prevailing winds caused the strange path), it was about the size of China. When it hit the Yucatán Peninsula, it was downgraded to a Category 4 storm. Hurricane Rafael crossed Panama to become a Pacific hurricane on November 21. When it crossed Panama, it was downgraded to a Category 3 storm. Rising ocean temperatures, along with an abnormally strong el niño allowed Hurricane Rafael to move up west coast. When it hit Vancouver Island on November 30, a tornado started to form in the eye of the hurricane, making it an India-sized tornadocane. On December 5, Hurricane Rafael (now officially Tornadocane Rafael), made landfall in Alaska as a Category 5 storm. After the tornadocane destroyed and flooded Anchorage, the tornado in the tornadocane died out, making it a hurricane again. The hurricane was able to live for an abnormally long time due to the fact the hurricane was grazing the cold front. Hurricane Rafael continued its way through Alaska, before finally stopping in Siberia on December 10 as a Romania-sized tropical depression. Tornado outbreak Hurricane Rafael made many tornadoes that were not part of the tornadocane (44 EF0 tornadoes, 56 EF1 tornadoes, 37 EF2 tornadoes, 10 EF3 tornadoes, 4 EF4 tornadoes, and 2 EF5 tornadoes). These tornadoes occurred all over the southern US, northwest Maine, northern New Hampshire, Ontario, Washington state, and British Columbia. Interaction with a couple of nor'easters are to blame for the tornadoes. Flu epidemic When someone with the flu on Vancouver carried the flu virus with them, the tornadocane picked up the flu virus, and brought it over to Anchorage. This caused a massive flu epidemic in Alaska, to go along with the flu epidemic in British Columbia. The flu epidemic spread to Alaska, British Columbia, Washington State, Oregon, California, and Arizona. This variant of the flu has never been seen before, and mutated so quickly, a vaccine for it was nearly impossible to find. When they found the vaccine for that virus on 2019 January 11, the virus already spread to Texas, Alberta, and Mexico. Earthquakes When the tornadocane picked up buildings in its path, it was enough to create a massive earthquake. Once the tornadocane got to Anchorage, the debris of the buildings was so massive, and the debris fell from such a large height, not to mention the tornado picked up a lot of water, a magnitude 9.8 earthquake struck Alaska. This caused tsunamis all around the Pacific Ocean, and even some parts of the Atlantic Ocean. The effects of the trembling can be experienced as far away as Japan. Not even the pagodas could withstand the earthquake. If the earthquake was just a bit stronger, the Northern Pacific Ocean would've had enough energy to fly off the Earth. Aftermath Hurricane Rafael was the costliest, and most destructive hurricane ever since humans kept records of hurricanes. This hurricane cost over $1.8 trillion in damage, total, and over 2 million were lost in total. The NHC had to retire the name "Rafael" and replace it with "Rosetta". Over 800 million people in the world experienced PTSD for over 5 years. It took over 2 decades to rebuild from Hurricane Rafael, and once they did, they learned their lesson on climate change, and stopped using fossil fuels. The points of greatest damage are Bermuda, Vancouver Island, and Anchorage. Flex Seal Products® The Company Flex Seal Products® was surprised at the damage of Hurricane Rafael. Even houses, boats, and cars using Flex Seal Products® products suffered significant damage. In response, the company made Flex Seal Natural Disaster Edition®, Flex Seal Brite Natural Disaster Edition®, Flex Seal Clear Natural Disaster Edition®, Flex Shot Natural Disaster Edition®, Flex Seal Colors Natural Disaster Edition®, Flex Seal Liquid Natural Disaster Edition®, Flex Tape Natural Disaster Edition®, and Flex Tape Clear Natural Disaster Edition®. These products were launched on December 18. Flex Seal Products® sales spiked shortly after. Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Supersonic Category:Storms with Tornadoes Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Pacific Hurricanes Category:Long-Lasting storms